<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly On, Ride Through by aster_0id</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939677">Fly On, Ride Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster_0id/pseuds/aster_0id'>aster_0id</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Nonbinary Ranboo, Winged Ghostbur, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, im not sure how to tag things yet sorry!!, this is all just one big learning experience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster_0id/pseuds/aster_0id</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe one day, I'll fly next to you."<br/>-<br/>Phil loses one of his wings the first day on the Dream SMP server, right before having to murder his eldest.<br/>He loses his other during the final destruction of L'manburg.<br/>Losing his wings was just a cruel reminder that Wilbur and the country his son had worked so hard for were gone.</p><p>However, being born with wings didn't mean you were the only one meant to fly.<br/>He's sure he can find another way.<br/>-</p><p>Or, Philza AU where he loses both his wings (almost) completely and tries to make a 'mech' pair of wings.</p><p>(title is from "O"/Fly On by Coldplay)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost Totem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no idea how long this story will go. im going to use suggestions to help further the story because i am very new to this site, and i want others to have a say in my first fic!! i think it would be fun.</p><p>also this fic probably wont follow canon that much. it'll start to stray in the later chapters, probably, depending how much canon breaks my heart that day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Phil, look out!!"</i>
</p>
<p>Phil heard a cry split through the air, a strange, sharp screech. He didn't pause to look up, lunging forward off the roof he was on.</p>
<p>A loud explosion sounded just behind him, propelling his jump further as pain seared up his right wing, to his back and then his whole body. His grip loosened on the totem he held in his left hand as in a brilliant flash of white he hit a horribly destroyed piece of path.</p>
<p>His ears rung, and his entire body ached as he tried to move. He clenched his teeth with a hiss as it felt like something was clawing viscously at his back. He could feel his legs dangling off the edge of the path, and even in this state he knew he was lucky to have landed far enough he wouldn't slip into the huge pit below him. Who knew how far it went down.</p>
<p>"<i>--lza-?! Phil-!!<i>" A voice cut through the ringing. A panicked, garbled one, slipping in and out of English and some other language Phil couldn't understand. He twisted around painfully, and through a blurry gaze could see a black and white split face and two wide bright green and red eyes. Ranboo.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>"<i>Phil--</i> I-I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?! O-Oh, your.. your--" The young hybrid was cut off by a groan of pain from the man. They leaned down, carefully picking him up. It didn't matter how careful they'd been, however, since everywhere hurt- quite a lot. Especially his back. It was a familiar feeling, that filled him with nothing but dread. He knew what had happened. He was in too much pain to process it properly, however, clenching his teeth and screwing his eyes shut in an effort not to cry out at every movement Ranboo made as they fled the huge battle all around them.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>After what felt like forever, he was put down onto the ground, held up in a sitting position. He motioned to his bag, eyes still shut tight. "<i>Bandages.</i>" He said, simply, gritting his teeth and gripping the grass under his fingers. Ranboo nodded, grabbing the bag and searching through it. It took a moment, but the hybrid found them, fumbling with it as they unfolded them slightly.</p>
<p>"Your-- your wing, Phil.."</p>
<p>Ranboo's voice was gentle, and filled with worry and fear.</p>
<p>Everyone on the server knew how Phil was about his wings- when he had them both, and even when he just had one. He took great pride in his wings, like Wilbur once had, and Tommy. Now, they were gone, both of them.</p>
<p>"I know. Please." Was all Phil could say. He knew what had happened. The explosion had pretty much destroyed his wing, or the majority of it. After all, it wasn't the first time.</p>
<p>Ranboo nodded, shakily reaching forward and beginning to wrap the bandages around what was left-- what remained were where his marginal covert feathers would be located. Or, would've been located. He could still feel feathers, but not nearly as many as there should've been.</p>
<p>Phil heard the grass he was gripping tear as Ranboo bandaged his ruined wings- what was left of them, at least. Not only did it feel like they- as well as his back- were getting stabbed, repeatedly, the feathers that made it were awkwardly pressed against them in a horrible, uncomfortable way. He heard a soft apologetic hum- more like whimper, really- from the hybrid behind him as they finished the bandaging.</p>
<p>He heard Ranboo fumble around in the bag again, the soft <i>clink</i> of a bottle being heard as the half enderman's claws gently hit a potion. They pulled it out, quickly handing it to Phil. Normally, he'd protest wasting a healing potion, but-- he figured he'd let it slide just this once, considering  he could hardly move without wishing he'd pass out to not have to deal with the amount of pain he was in.</p>
<p>As he drank the potion the pain slowly but surely began to fade, and he finally realized he was lacking the totem Technoblade had handed him before this whole thing happened. He set the empty potion bottle down, looking around, confused.</p>
<p>"What-- what are you looking for?" Ranboo noticed his puzzled gaze, their long ears twitching in question.</p>
<p>"A.. A totem, y'know, like the one Techno used at-- where.. where's it gone?" He made an effort to stand, but couldn't manage it. The potion had helped greatly at this point, but standing was out of the question for now.</p>
<p>"I... don't recall a- no, no I do.. he..." They trailed off, and Phil knew the hybrid was trying hard to remember. "<i>Oh</i>. I know. The totem that saved him from.. oh." Their ears pressed slightly against their head, lifting their arms up and fidgeting nervously with their own hands. "Is.. there's a flash of white when the totem is used, right?" They looked to Phil, but, avoided direct eye contact.</p>
<p>"Yes.. you remembered that part, of all the things that happen when a totem is used?" Phil's eyes narrowed curiously. "No-- well, yes, but-" Ranboo took a deep breath to try to appear calm, however the nervous twitching of their ears and tail spoke differently. "Phil, I think you died and used up the totem." They finally blurted out.</p>
<p>"<i>What?!<i>" Phil's voice was sharp, gritting his teeth in pain as he abruptly sat up, straight. "There's no way, I--" He looked to his empty left hand. "God, that stupid-- Dream was controlling the TNT!! Couldn't give a shout, warning, <i>anything?!</i> Smiley-faced--" He cut himself off with a frustrated groan, reaching up and muffling his words with his hands.</i></i></p>
<p>Ranboo shuffled backwards. "I-- I have to go, need to.. check on my pets. Make sure they're okay too. I-I'll be right back, don't go anyw-- well, I guess you can't, can you-?" The hybrid stuttered over their words as they stood up, backing away slightly. "--I'll be back." They stated, swiftly, turning quickly and running off into the woods not far from the two.</p>
<p>Phil shuffled backwards, gripping onto a tree behind him. He inhaled sharply, nails digging into the bark as he forced himself up, standing. He stared at where he'd been sitting. Blood was splattered onto the ground below the area his wings had been hovering- or dangling, he was sure, considering he had basically no feeling in them the whole time. Besides pain, of course.</p>
<p>He stumbled a bit, but managed to keep himself standing upright with the tree. He tried to twitch his wings, and was pleasantly surprised when they actually did move, wincing in pain right afterwards. The brief happiness faded, however, remembering he was completely wingless, now, which was significantly worse than having one wing. At least maybe he wouldn't look weird now, and maybe he would be better balanced without more weight one one side. He sighed, biting back his disappointment as his gaze trailed to his bag, which Ranboo had hung from a tree branch.</p>
<p>He frowned, reaching for one of the pockets. He pulled out two long, black feathers, tied together with a string. They were ebony, with the faintest hints of amber flecked in them, white at the tips. They were unlike his own, which had been dark gray, only getting lighter at the bottom. Blood had dried on one of them.</p>
<p>He stared at them sadly, gently running his fingers along the clean feather, slowly lifting his head to stare at the rising smoke just over the hill, towards L'manburg. He leaned his head against the tree beside him, twirling the feathers carefully in his hands as he listened to the distant explosions.</p>
<p>He slowly sat down, leaning against the tree and closing his eyes, holding the feather close. He probably would've been killed if Ranboo hadn't saved him. He'd be sure to thank them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil wakes up to the setting sun, and a missing hybrid.<br/>When he finds them, he realizes the kid's home is gone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Phil awoke, the sun was just beginning to set.</p>
<p>His eyes fluttered open, moving and sitting up straight from his slouched state. His back and what was left of his wings ached, the bandages rubbing against his feathers uncomfortably again.</p>
<p>He moved one of his hands, blinking when he accidentally bumped it against his bag. He furrowed his eyebrows in question. Hadn't it been on a tree branch? It had. He looked up to where it had once hung. It hadn't fallen, since it was beside him, and not under the branch.</p>
<p><i>Ranboo must've moved it so I could find it easier when I woke up,</i> He figured. He looked around, searching for the young hybrid. Where was the kid, anyway? They clearly returned just as they said they would, but they were nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>He took note of the footprints in the sand not far from him, going back and forth. He guessed the enderman had been pacing, perhaps out of worry. He cracked a smirk. Why would the enderman worry? He was Philza Minecraft. He wouldn't die twice in one day.</p>
<p>He grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder, wincing at the slight pain it caused. He guessed he had landed on it when he hit the path back in L'manburg.</p>
<p>He held onto the tree as he stood, pleased to find that it wasn't impossible. It was mainly his back and shoulders that had been affected-- his legs worked well enough. He took a careful step forward, gently sighing in relief when he found that he didn't instantly fall forward.</p>
<p>He made his way over to the footprints in the sand, examining them. The footprints went along the beach that they had stopped beside, going on as far as Phil could see. He stifled a bit of a sigh, adjusting his bag as he began to follow them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't take long to find them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spotted the very tall hybrid from a fair distance away, standing beside three cats and a dog next to the ocean, turned to gaze at the sunset. Their tail slowly lashed back and forth, hands brought up to their chest as they messed with their claws nervously.</p>
<p>"Ranboo," He called, walking along the beach towards them. The hybrid straightened up quickly, whirling to face him with wide eyes. After a moment, their posture relaxed.</p>
<p>"Hi, Phil!" Ranboo greeted, quickly, turning towards him completely, forcing their hands down and behind their back. "You're alright- I was worried when I came back to find you laying against the tree like that. You.. looked kinda--" "Dead?"</p>
<p>Phil laughed as Ranboo shuffled their feet, a nervous smile creeping onto their face. "Uh, yeah.. dead." "Not yet." He walked up, throwing a glance to their pets, and then up to them. "You're not hurt, are you? I didn't get the chance to ask." He raised and eyebrow.</p>
<p>Ranboo's ears twitched, a look of suprise crossing their face for a brief moment. "Oh, uh.. I was. I already took care of it." They replied, simply, and Phil gave a quiet hum as a response, gaze trailing towards L'manburg. Or, well, where it used to be.</p>
<p>"It's just.. gone." Ranboo noticed where his gaze had landed. "I went and saw it earlier. Nothing but ruins. There's a drop in front of my home that leads straight to bedrock." They leaned against a tree, reaching up to their face and tugging nervously at one of their ears. "You guys.. really had a lot of TNT."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that was all thanks to some outside help." Phil frowned, eyes narrowed as he stared at the smoke that was still rising. "Some unreliable help." He reached up, adjusting his hat.  "Oh.." Ranboo chuckled, sheepishly, before their tone became a bit more somber. "...Oh."</p>
<p>"We had more planned, but uh, forgot to bring them." Phil tried to push past the whole 'Dream borderline murdering him' part. "..More TNT?" Ranboo turned to him, wrapping their long arms around themselves, wearing an expression of disbelief. "Wither skulls, actually." He corrected, simply. "We had two more stacks, but, Techno forgot to bring them."</p>
<p>There was a brief moment of horrified silence, before Ranboo finally replied. "Oh... T-That--" They cut themselves off, unable to find the words to finish their sentence. "Yeah," Phil chuckled, closing his eyes. "I think we got away with what we had." </p>
<p>"Yeah. <i>Yeah,</i> you.. definitely did." Ranboo's voice wavered- Phil could hear the amusement in their voice, but, there was a hint of bitterness in it as well. Which, was fair. Ranboo had lived there, and.. now they couldn't.</p>
<p>Phil's eyes snapped open at the realization. Ranboo didn't have a home anymore. "Hey, uh..." He turned to them, watching them straighten up and perk their ears, indicating they were listening despite having looked away.</p>
<p>"Did.. you need a place to stay..?" He reached into his bag after asking, pulling out his communicator. His eyes narrowed nervously, seeing all the messages Technoblade had been leaving him, worried about his absence and lack of response. Oops.</p>
<p>"I..." He looked back up to the hybrid as they began to speak again. They seemed deep in thought, ears pressed against their head and tail lashing back and forth again nervously. "I think.. I think I do need a place to stay..." They admitted, curling in on themselves ever so slightly.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Phil replied, beginning to type on the communicator. <i>I'm fine, quit your worrying.</i> He sent the message, looking up to Ranboo, who nodded. He moved, walking up to them. He paused about two feet away, smiling with a warm gaze. "Well, lets get going then, shall we?" He extended his hands ever so slightly as he spoke, taking a step back as he gestured towards the direction of the nether portal.</p>
<p>Ranboo visibly hesitated. "What...? Are.. you sure?" Their eyes narrowed, slightly, uncertain. They examined Phil carefully, trying to tell if he was being serious. "You're not joking, are you?"</p>
<p>"Course not! You're a kid, Ranboo, and your house is gone. You're clearly still shaken up from today, and I'm not letting a kid sleep without a roof over their head." He turned away and began walking, gesturing for them to follow. "Now, let's go. We'll get everything sorted out when we get there."</p>
<p>He threw a glance over his shoulder towards them. They were staring at him, wide eyed and still a bit hesitant. After a moment, however, they caved, releasing the grip they had around themselves as they slowly began to follow. Their pets trailed at their feet.</p>
<p>After a few moments of silent walking, Ranboo spoke. "T-Thank you, Phil." Their voice was soft and uncertain, but gratitude was clear in their red and green eyes the brief moment Phil looked over and saw them. "No problem, Ranboo." He returned the smile as he glanced down to his communicator.</p>
<p>
  <i>I'm coming home, and I'm bringing a very tall kid with me. Try to be nice.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading !!! &lt;3</p>
<p>going to be taking requests for memories/other events after chapter 3 c:<br/>memories can be something from phils past, for example raising Wilbur/Tommy finding Techno, etc<br/>other events would be like interactions with Ranboo/Techno, lore, whatever!!</p>
<p>also sorry for any mistakes, its 10pm i should be asleep because of school lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil and Raboo arrive at Technoblade's Cabin.<br/>Ranboo feels much safer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now night as Phil led Ranboo through the snow, telling them stories of his adventures before the SMP to lift their spirits. He spoke of his builds and the worlds he's visited, throwing in a few bits of mentions of Wilbur, or Tommy, even Tubbo. It seemed to be cheering them up, a smile on their face as they followed behind them, holding a golden-eyed black cat they named 'Enderchest'. </p>
<p>He brought them up a hill, standing up straight as he extended his arm, pointing to Technoblade's cabin out in the snowy clearing. "Ranboo, welcome to your new place." He smiled to the hybrid as he turned to look of them, but found that their smile had faded. They looked nervous again.</p>
<p>"Phil, are you sure Techno will be okay with me staying here? I.. dont want to be a bother. Especially to Technoblade." As they spoke, they stared down to Enderchest, gently running their claws through the cats fur to keep themselves distracted and calm. </p>
<p>"Ranboo, he didn't attack you once during the fight, and even gave you your memory book back, remember?" Phil raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "I promise he wont be angry at you. If anything he'd be angry at me." He let out a chuckle.</p>
<p>"H-How can you just laugh at that?? Techno mad at you?" Ranboo seemed perplexed, and Phil realized that the kid was probably pretty scared of Technoblade, especially after today. Their ears twitched, anxiously. "I... I dont want him to he angry at you, anyway, because of me-"</p>
<p>"Ranboo, I am not afraid of an angry Techno. I've know him since he was young. I practically raised him." He straightened himself up, before a reassuring smile formed on his face. "I promise you, if he's angry at me, it wont bug me at all."</p>
<p>Ranboo still seemed uncertain, but knew if they kept arguing Phil would probably get annoyed and just drag them along- so they reluctantly nodded. "A-Alright, I.. guess." "Better. Let's go." Phil smiled, turning back towards the cabin and continuing towards it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil knocked gently at the front door, Ranboo hanging back at the foot of the stairs with their pets, shuffling their feet in the snow and messing with their hands anxiously.</p>
<p>It took a moment, but, the door finally swung open. "Phil!"</p>
<p>The large piglin hybrid stepped outside, placing his hands on Phil's shoulders. "I told you to stay near me in the fight, idiot!" His eyes narrowed as he glared down angrily at him, but Phil only smiled. He could hear the worry in Technoblade's voice. "Come on, not even a hug to welcome me back?"</p>
<p>Technoblade sighed, heavily, releasing his grip on him and crossing his arms over his chest, looking off to the side with a roll of his eyes. He paused, however, his pig-like ears perking slightly as he spotted the other hybrid present at the foot of his stairs, who was nervously fidgeting with their tie. "Ranboo?" He mumbled, squinting in confusion. </p>
<p>"I told you I was bringing a tall kid home." Phil pointed out, walking down the stairs and standing in front of Ranboo. "And, here they are!" He turned to Techno with a smile, before noticing his more serious expression. "Phil. Your wing."</p>
<p>"Ah." He twisted his head as far as he could, outstretching his bandaged wing stumps into his view with a heavy flinch. "Yep. Another one bites the dust, hm?" He gave a lighthearted chuckle, but it was met with silence.</p>
<p>"Phil, what happened when I lost track of you?" He threw an almost accusatory glance to Ranboo, who shrank back. Phil quickly moved to block the half piglin's gaze, eyes narrowed. "That green idiot we worked with blew me and my remaining wing up."</p>
<p>He held out empty hands to Technoblade, who leaned slightly forward, examining them before realizing what he meant, taking a wide-eyed step back. "The totem.." He mumbled. "Yes, the totem!" Phil lifted his hands up with a heavy sigh, glaring at the ground. </p>
<p>Technoblade glanced to Ranboo. "What about them?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously, not really taking into account how horribly anxious they were acting. Phil did, however.</p>
<p>"They saved my life, Techno. They saw me fall and carried me out of range from the TNT and withers, then helped heal me." Phil replied, glancing to Ranboo with a soft, reassuring gaze, but it didn't help much.</p>
<p>Techno walked over, ignoring Ranboo when they moved back. He was focused of Phil's bandages. "Yeah, we're gonna have to replace these. They're already pretty bloody and covered with leftover gunpowder that got stuck in your feathers." He remarked. "Not to mention they were pretty hastily placed."</p>
<p>"I-I tried my best, I didn't want him to bleed out-!" Ranboo blurted out, before shrinking back again, ears flat. Techno turned his gaze to them, gaze blank and eyebrows raised. "...You did fine for a high pressure situation." He finally complimented as he stood up straight, monotone.</p>
<p>Ranboo grew dead silent, confusion crossing their expression at the random praise from the man who just blew up their home. As Techno looked them up and down, he noticed them shivering. He knew endermen weren't fond of freezing temperatures. It was night in the tundra, and this kid was wearing a suit damaged and singed by explosions. For a moment he felt a twinge of guilt, as Ranboo hadn't even done anything and yet still had been dragged into the battle and it's aftermath.</p>
<p>Phil smirked when he heard the piglin-hybrid sigh heavily, watching him throw his head back slightly with an overdramatic reluctance. "Come on, everyone inside. Get moving. Who knows how much warm air I've let out." He ordered, voice still monotone with a slightly forced irritation.</p>
<p>Phil led Ranboo inside, bringing them close to the fire. As the neared Edward, Ranboo looked up, meeting the direct gaze of the full enderman, and waved with a polite smile. Phil noted with surprise that the enderman didn't get angry when Ranboo looked at him, and Ranboo hadn't reacted either. He even thought he saw Edward smile as he lifted one of his own lanky arms, mimicking his wave with a friendly <i>vwoop.</i></p>
<p>Techno closed the door behind him, locking it back. He stood up straight, turning towards the two by the fire. "Ranboo." </p>
<p>The other hybrid turned to him, quickly, tail twitching in anticipation. Of what? Phil assumed they probably thought they were going to get yelled at, judging how they shuffled backwards slightly.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna set up a bed for you near the fire, but first thing tomorrow you're building yourself a home, got it?" Technoblade crossed his arms. Ranboo's eyes widened, shock filling their red and green gaze. "...I can stay-?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, sure.. you saved Phil, and I did kind of destroy your home.. giving you a place to stay is the least I can do." Techno turned towards his crafting table, working on the bed as his ears twitched. After a brief moment of silence and working, he huffed quietly. "Don't think too much about it." He added with a grumble.</p>
<p>Phil chuckled quietly, taking off his hat with a soft sigh and a roll of his eyes. "See? Told you, Ranboo. Nothing to worry about." He turned to the hybrid, who had taken out their memory book, staring at the cover silently. "...Ranboo? You okay, mate?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Yeah.." They brought the book close to their chest, nodding with a slight smile. "I'm good. Thank you, Phil, and.. Techno." They glanced to the other hybrid, who had set up their temporary bed near Edward. "Hey, Techno<i>blade.</i> Not that close yet." The man grumpily corrected as Ranboo chuckled apologetically, turning towards some ladders. </p>
<p>"C'mon Phil, let me fix your bandages." He called, climbing up. Phil smiled, pleased at how well this had gone. He had thought Techno would've been a lot more reluctant. He turned to Ranboo. </p>
<p>"Get some sleep, okay kid? I'll help you build your own house tomorrow." He offered, however it wasn't really an offer, more like a 'heads up'. Ranboo went to protest, but Phil held up his hand. "<i>Sleep.</i>" He echoed, walking towards the ladder. "Everyone had a long day. Rest up and we'll talk tomorrow."</p>
<p>He grabbed the ladder, throwing a glance over to the hybrid, who had reluctantly sat on their bed. They stared at him from across the room, hesitating. "G..Goodnight, Phil." They called, softly, ears twitching ever so slightly. </p>
<p>Phil smiled, heart warming for a brief moment. "Night, Ranboo." He replied, before climbing up the ladder and disappearing from sight.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ranboo watched the man disappear up to the room about him. They looked down to their memory book, after a moment opening it.</p>
<p>They stared at the first page for.. an unknown amount of time. But it felt like a while. Their gaze was fixed on the smile face written on where the first line would've been. Should've been. But everything had been torn out. All their memories, important notes, things that they needed to remember was all gone because--</p>
<p>A soft <i>vwoop</i> dragged them out of their thoughts, and they looked up to Edward. The enderman looked concerned, and they simply gave him a reassuring smile as they swiftly turned to the seoncd page, pulling out their quill.</p>
<p>Underneath the word 'Friends', they wrote Phil, and Techno- after a brief moment they quickly added 'blade' to the end of Techno's name, and hesitantly added a small question mark beside him. They weren't sure how the piglin-hybrid felt about them yet.</p>
<p>But they felt safer here, at least.</p>
<p>They closed the book, laying down on the bed with a sigh. Another <i>vwoop</i> made their ears twitched, and they gave a small smile. "Goodnight, Edward." They murmured, with a slight chuckle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading this far, if you have!!</p>
<p>couldn't sleep last night so i wrote this in bed in like an hour and edited it during what is supposed to be my math class whoops lol<br/>anyway!! any requests for memories/events are allowed now!! also feedback and comments are always appreciated, they make me happy when i read them :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little Wings [Memory]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil and Ranboo start working on Ranboo's new house, before the hybrid sends him back inside to rest.<br/>Phil recalls a memory in a dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took a bit to update!! i write some of these chapters on my phone, some on my computer. one is easier to edit than the other.<br/>this chapter is longer, because it was meant to be two!! decided to combine them last minute.</p>
<p>ill try to post the next chapter sometime tomorrow c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil pulled a red scarf out of a chest, the morning light shining through the cabin windows. He tossed a glance to where Techno's bed was. He'd gone, earlier that morning, saying he was gonna try to get another map for a Woodland Mansion- which, knowing Techno, wouldn't take long.</p>
<p>He pulled a cape out of the chest as well, folding it and the scarf and closing the lid carefully. He looked down, examining the scarf and cape with a slightly bitter look. They had been meant for Tommy, originally, but they'd never gotten the chance to give it to him before he betrayed them.</p>
<p>He leaned against the wall with a sigh. He was upset with Tommy, but, he also missed the boy. He was his son after all. Everything had been perfect when the boy was staying with him- he had everyone he loved around him, then, especially when Ghostbur visited. Why did he have to go and throw it all away?</p>
<p>He shook his head, pushing his thoughts aside. Tommy wasn't here anymore, Ranboo was, and they needed something to keep them warm- even if it was just a scarf and a cape.</p>
<p>He turned, climbing down the ladder to the main floor. When he turned, he was surprised to see Ranboo already sitting up, petting the black cat from the night before, which was sitting on their lap. "Ranboo? You're awake?" Ranboo turned, ears perking in surprise. "O-Oh.. Yeah, I have been for a little bit.." They nudged the cat, watching it hop down. "Oh?" Phil walked over, still holding the scarf and cape tight.</p>
<p>Ranboo's gaze trailed to the scarf and cape, ears twitching. "Are those for me? I, uh-- I'll be okay, Phil, no need to-" They were cut off a Phil took the scarf and wrapped it around their neck, making sure it was on properly. "If you're staying in the tundra, you need to dress like you're in the tundra." Phil stated, sternly.</p>
<p>Ranboo forced a sheepish smile, already reaching up and messing with the ends of the scarf. "Right..." The replied, quietly. They looked up quickly when Phil handed them the cape, taking it and standing up, throwing it over their shoulders and clipping the front of it to keep it on. "H-Happy?" They briefly glanced down to Phil, who smiled, pleased. "Very. Come on, let's go." He turned, heading for the door and opening it. He took a deep breath as the cold air hit him. </p>
<p>He let Ranboo through first, watching them wave goodbye to Edward with a swish of their tail. He stifled a chuckle when he noticed they had to duck to get out.</p>
<p>He watched them walk out into the snow, red and green eyes widened ever so slightly as they slowly looked around, marveling at the snowy landscape around them. "I'll never get over how pretty the snow is!!" They called, joyfully, looking to Phil as he walked down the stairs. Snow was slowly falling all around them, carried gently by the cold breeze. "You'll get tired of it pretty soon. Cold and gets your clothes wet if it melts on you."</p>
<p>Ranboo's expression faded to a bit of a nervous one. "Wet? Oh, uh.." They forced another smile. "Right. I'll be careful with that." They chuckled, leaning down and picking up a handful of snow. Their ears twitched, gaze softening. "It kinda reminds me of the ice cream shop back near L'manburg." They recalled, letting the snow slip through their fingers back onto the ground.</p>
<p>"Did you only have vanilla or something?" Phil walked over to the less impressive hut that was across the cabin, opening the doors. If Ranboo was gonna reply, they were interrupted by a pack of dogs racing out of the hut. "Phil-!!" They cried in alarm, but Phil simply waved his hand, dismissing it. "Techno told me to let them out when I got outside. They'll be finding him." He explained, closing the door again, listening to the barks and howls of the dog fading into the distance as the pack disappeared into the nearby forest, following a trail left by Techno.</p>
<p>"Oh.." Ranboo adjusted their scarf, looking back to Phil. He was heading back to the cabin, pointing towards a hill on the left side of the house. "Go wait over there, I'm getting supplies." Phil called, disappearing around the corner.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ranboo obeyed, turning on their heels and quickly making their way to the side of the hill. They had no idea why Phil wanted to help them build their house. Shouldn't the guy be healing or something? They adjusted their cape with a soft sigh, leaning against the hillside.</p>
<p>They still couldn't believe what was happening. Just yesterday Phil and Techno were blowing up their home, and <i>laughing</i> about it, and now he was sleeping in their living room and being assisted in building a house by Phil himself, in Technoblade's yard. They reached up, fidgeting with their hands as they thought. They felt like they should've been angrier about losing their home, but.. they were just confused.</p>
<p>Why didn't Technoblade kill them when he saw them? They thought the other hybrid wouldn't have thought twice about doing so, but no- he'd told them they were okay, and gave them their memory book back. But, what made them different from literally every other innocent person? The fact they didn't have the guts to fight? That they had been so torn about picking sides, they ran away until they couldn't any longer?-- <i>Ow.</i> They were dragged from their thoughts as their fingers began to hurt from all of the aggressive fidgeting. Thankfully, they spotted Phil, walking over with a bunch of building materials. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Do you need help?" Phil heard Ranboo, noticing the hybrid beginning to walk over to assist him in carrying the supplies. "No, no. Ive got it." He declared, firmly. He reached the area he had set to build in, setting the materials down.</p>
<p>The two began to build beside the hill, Phil sharing more stories about his past adventures and even of builds he had done in previous worlds. He thought about telling them of Endlantis, before remembering the whole 'water' thing and the entire purpose of the build. He was about to build walls when Ranboo turn to him, looking him up and down.</p>
<p>"How are your wings?" They asked, after noticing them flap once and seeing Phil flinch. "They still hurt. My shoulder and back are sore, too." He chuckled. "All dull pain, though, thankfully." He jumped slightly when he felt a gentle weight on his shoulder, looking up. Ranboo had carefully placed their clawed hand on his shoulder, eyes narrowed slightly. "Go rest!" They ordered, grumpily. A smile formed on Phil's face. "W-- What??" He chuckled, sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Rest! You've already helped me lots." They gestured to the frame of the house, which was just wood built up and connected with fences- which had been placed by Ranboo as a joke- and a roof. "I'll handle the rest." Phil still seemed hesitant though, so they gave him a nudge towards the cabin.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright!" Phil caved with a dramatic sigh, turning. "If you get too cold, come back inside." He began to walk back, hearing a cheerful "I will!!" come from behind him.</p>
<p>He entered the cabin to see Edward gazing out of the window, hunched over to look out. "Nosy," Phil remarked with a smirk, walking past towards the fireplace. He paused, seeing his bag resting on a chair. He hesitantly walked over, pulling out the ebony feathers he'd looked at earlier.</p>
<p>"You think Wilbur would've liked Ranboo?" Phil asked Edward, randomly, twirling his sons feathers carefully in his hands. The enderman uttered a confused garbled response, one Phil couldn't understand. "They remind me of him, a little. At least, a younger Wilbur. Timid, cautious." He was practically rambling to himself, his ender companion fixed on something outside.</p>
<p>He heard the familiar sound an enderman teleport, faintly through the walls of the cabin, and a worried <i>vwoop</i> came from Edward- but Phil thought nothing of it, too focused on Wilbur's feathers to think.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure how long he looked at the feathers, but found his head was leaning back slightly, clutching them in his hand as he stared up at the ceiling. His eyes grew heavy, at some point, and he found himself drifting off to sleep. His hand that held the ebony feathers moved ever so slightly, closer to him.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> <i>"--ad.. Dad!!" A voice startled Phil, finding himself home. Truly home, back before the SMP. He felt oh so familiar tug at his shirt, and his gaze trailed downwards. He nearly stumbled backwards, gaze resting on Wilbur. Well, a much younger Wilbur.</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p> <i> He looked about nine, right now, he could even see the two small ebony wings just behind him, still growing. His heart ached. "Wilbur.." He breathed, crouching beside him. A smile formed on the boys face, little wings fluttering with joy. "Look! Look at my wings today, dad!" He turned slightly, stretching out his wings as far as they could go. "Did they grow at all?"</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p> <i> Phil smiled, gritting his teeth. This wasn't real. It was a dream. He knew it- Wilbur was dead. And yet... "Y-- Yeah, Wil, I think they did." He chuckled, earning an excited giggle. He watched the young boy turn, running off to a smaller boy, with golden hair, sitting in the grass not far from them. His heart ached again. Tommy was so small, maybe two. His wings were tiny, and covered in white down. "Look, Tommy!! My wings grew a bit- dad said so!" He outstretched his wings like he had with Phil, and Tommy held up his hands, making grabbing motions as if he wanted to touch them. "No! You are going nowhere near my wings again. You just want to pull a feather like you did last time." Wilbur gave a lighthearted laugh, sitting down in the grass in front of his baby brother.</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p> <i> Phil watched the two, curling his wings around him. He still had them- after all, this was purely a dream- a memory. But as the sun hit his gray wings and warmed them, and heard the laughter of his two sons, it felt so real. He wanted it to be real.</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p> <i> But it wasn't.</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p> <i> He closed his eyes with a sorrowful sigh, feeling a light weight on his aching shoulder and the warmth and laughter fading, a slight crackle of fire being heard and a familiar, monotone voice.</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p><i>"Phil?" </i> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Phil's eyes fluttered open, his grip on Wilbur's ebony feathers loosening as he looked up to Techno, who was standing over him, hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Techno??" He reached his free hand up, rubbing his eyes slightly. "Y'know, Its rude to wake up someone who's dreaming." He mumbled, glancing outside. It was just past midday, maybe around two or three o'clock. How long had he been sleeping? It had only felt like a few moments..</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I didn't know you were even dreaming. I saw the shack outside... Where's Ranboo?" Techno let go of Phil, taking a step back to let him stand and stretch.</p>
<p>"Why? They do something or-?" "No, no. Nothing. But I didn't see them outside." Techno gestured to the window, where Edward still was, garbling sentences neither could understand. Phil walked over next to him, looking outside. "What..?"</p>
<p>Ranboo was no where to be seen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>requests for memories/events are still open, by the way!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Panic Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil and Techno go searching for their new neighbor.<br/>Phil goes to meet with a familiar ghost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little bit of Ranboo POV here!!!<br/>because Phil was dragged from the battle early, the timeline of events is a bit messy. itll be sorted soon!! i think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They couldnt find them.</p>
<p>The pair searched around outside for an hour, in the forests, near the portal, even the small incomplete shack. Phil had avoided using the communicator, assuming the hybrid was close enough they didn't need to, but as the tundra got colder as dusk began to slowly fall they were running out of options.</p>
<p>"They might be near the crater," Phil called to Techno, who was crouching beside a whimpering dog among his own pack. He gestured to the collar. "This must be their dog, it wont listen to me." He stood up. "If you think they're there, then, he might lead us right to them." Phil's gaze lit up. "Well, that's the best idea we've had so far." He chuckled, walking over and leaning down to gently pet the dog. "Let's go."</p>
<p>The dog eagerly jumped to its feet, following the two as they headed for the nether portal.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>Ranboo, are you at L'manberg?</i>
</p>
<p>Ranboo heard their communicator go off, ears twitching. They were curled up in the corner of a dark room, the walls and floor made of nothing but obsidian. Purple liquid fell onto Ranboo from the ceiling, searing the skin on Ranboo's enderman side whenever some landed on it.</p>
<p>They had their clawed hands reached up and gripped onto their horns tightly, elbows resting on their knees, which had been brought up to their chest. Each quick breath came out in short, shuddery soft gasps. </p>
<p>
  <i>Ranboo?</i>
</p>
<p>The communicator went off again, and they forced one of their hands away from their horns, grabbing it and dragging it over from where it had fallen earlier in their panic. They looked through, seeing Phil. <i>Why?</i> Why did Phil care? Ranboo hadn't done a thing for him except save him. He'd already repaid them by giving them a home, so why was the man worried about them?</p>
<p>
  <i>close.</i>
</p>
<p>They sent the message, dropping the communicator and grabbing their horn again, curling in on themselves even more. At least there was no way they'd find them, right? It was okay.</p>
<p>Some time passed, they had no idea how long. Every second they spent in that corner, the more they felt themselves begin to slip, static filling their mind as their limbs begin to tremble. They drew a sharp breath, exhaling shakily as tears threatened to fall from their eyes. A sharp noise- a bark- sounding in the distance dragged them back for a moment. They froze, facing the entrance to the small room.</p>
<p>Releasing the grip on their horns they clawed at the walls, gripping it as they staggered to their feet. They could hear digging above them, the whimpering of a dog following it. <i>No, no- they can't find this room. They can't-</i> Panic surged through them, frantically moving about, tearing down the signs in an attempt to keep whoever was above them from seeing their writing.</p>
<p>As they reached for another sign, they stumbled, the world around them distorted, getting worse and worse until they found themselves grabbing a tree in front of them to catch their fall.</p>
<p>
  <i>...What?</i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Ranboo, there you are!!" Phil turned in time to see the hybrid just behind them in the forest, grabbing onto a tree as they nearly fell forward. The dog that accompanied them paused its digging, turning around and running to its owner, who fell to their knees and played it off as them kneeling, wrapping their long arms around the dog. Phil walked over, watching Ranboo shakily tangle their clawed fingers in the dog's fur. "..Ranboo?"</p>
<p>"P-Phil!" Ranboo quickly replied with a nervous laugh, moving their hand to pet the dog on the head instead. "Why'd.. you come looking for me?" A forced curious smile formed on their face, not meeting the man's gaze. Phil narrowed his eyes, growing worried. They were acting differently than they had before, when they were building. <i>But if they wanted us to know, they wouldn't be trying to hard to play it off.</i></p>
<p><i>If they don't wanna talk, I won't make them.</i> "Well, Techno noticed you were gone and got all worried, so--" "I <i>wasn't.</i>" The pig hybrid who had stayed a bit behind them crossed his arms, glaring at Phil. "I was merely pointing out their absence, thank you, Phil." His ears twitched in irritation, and Ranboo laughed, clearly growing more panicked. They even jumped when Phil outstretched his hand to them, before slowly reaching out and taking it. Phil pulled them to their feet carefully.</p>
<p>"And because I was a little worried, too, you can't just disappear like that, y'know?" He caught a twinge of guilt in the red-and-green gaze of the hybrid, who looked away when they noticed Phil looking up at them. "I was just doing a little exploring, is all. I can tell you next time I go?" They offered, ears twitching nervously- Phil turned, realizing they were probably waiting for him to stop staring. "That would save an hour of searching, that's for sure." He gave a lighthearted smile. "Let's just go home now, before it get's too cold." That was something all of them could agree with, Techno turning and leading them all back towards the nether portal.</p>
<p>While walking along the familiar Prime Path, Phil was stopped by his communicator. He paused to check it out, sighing nervously after. "You guys go on ahead, I have to talk to someone." He looked to the two, who had stopped walking to wait. Techno nodded and kept walking, simply, as if understanding merely by the tone of Phil's voice. Ranboo was the one who looked confused, opening their mouth to ask a question before deciding against it, reaching up to mess with their sleeves as they turned to continue following Techno.</p>
<p>Phil watched them for a moment, before turning around, heading back for the crater. </p>
<p>He could see a familiar figure up ahead, standing up on one of the obsidian walls, staring out at the crater. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and climbed up onto the wall, pulling himself up and standing beside him.</p>
<p>His voice was soft as he began to speak, turning to look at the spirit that stood beside him- who gazed distantly at the rumble of the former country, faded ebony wings wrapped around himself.</p>
<p>"Hey, Wil.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha your friendly neighborhood ghost makes an appearance for a familiar scene (or two!) next chapter c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Snowfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil speaks to Ghostbur.<br/>It begins to snow a bit heavily back at the cabin, and Techno totally isn't slowly warming up to the new neighbor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>little bit of everyone's pov in this chapter!!<br/>except ranboo, they had theirs last chapter.</p><p>also i promise we'll get to the mention of mech wings soon im awful at planning-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ghostbur."</p><p>The spirit corrected him, turning to meet Phil's gaze. "I'm <i>Ghostbur</i>, not Wilbur."</p><p>"Right." Phil gritted his teeth, looking away. Ghostbur blinked, noticing the man's shift in expression. "But if it makes you happier you can call me by his name." He offered, softly.</p><p>"Its just-- you have his memories-- his good memories." Phil looked back to him, almost desperately. This spirit was the closest thing he had to Wilbur. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do.." Ghostbur nodded, briefly, lowering his gaze and messing with his hands, which were stained blue. Phil didn't question it. "You're all that's left of him." Phil pointed out, sadly, turning his body slightly.</p><p>That's when Ghostbur noticed it. "Phil.." his voice came out as a soft whisper. "What's happened to your other wing?" He moved around him, and Phil almost instinctively reached out to grab him as his foot hovered over the edge of the wall, but remembered he didn't have any need to. Ghostbur simply floated where he would've slipped off.</p><p>Phil closed his eyes with a grimace as he felt Ghostbur's cold hands touch what was left of his recently lost wing, blue tinted fingers running along the feathers. "Who did this??" Ghostbur's eyes narrowed. He was angry? Phil hadn't seen him angry before. "Dream. Still not sure if it was an accident or not." Phil mumbled.</p><p>"<i>Dream.</i>" Ghostbur muttered, ghostly feathers ruffling, furiously. "Who cares if it was an accident or not.." The anger bled out of his voice as he began to speak softer, staring at the bandaged wing.</p><p>"Y'know.. Wilbur loved your wings. He took pride in being so obviously related to you." Ghostbur said, suddenly, and Phil flinched. "..He would pull feathers out as a toddler often. Too often." Phil struggled not to smile. He heard Ghostbur laugh, echoing around him. "Yes! I remember." He gave another softer laugh as he floated back around, hovering in front of Phil.</p><p>"He would always ask about his own wings, when he could fly- when Tommy could fly with him, even though Tommy hadn't even gotten his flight feathers..." Phil listed off various things, even things that had nothing to do with wings. Ghostbur's smile grew with each sentence, as if he too were reliving each memory. He even started listing the memories he could recall, though all of them were much happier.</p><p>"Why did you call me out here, anyway?" Phil finally asked. He wasn't sure how long it had been. Ghostbur paused, blinking as he processed the question. "Oh, right-!! Uh..." He drifted a bit as he floated, gaze trailing up as he thought. "Y'know, I.. really don't know." He glanced to Phil. "Probably about the giant crater, and your relation to it. But.. I don't remember." He shrugged, turning.</p><p>"...Well, let's go to the cabin!" Ghostbur changed the topic quickly, beginning to glide down towards the path, landing in front of the stairwell up.</p><p>Phil watched wordlessly. Ghostbur only forgot sad or bad things. What could he have possibly done, besides the whole... blowing up the country thing?</p><p><i>Maybe that's what he forgot. The fact I just let it happen.</i> He began to climb down the wall, hopping down when he was at a safe height. <i>But he mentioned it..</i></p><p><i>Oh well. If he forgot, he's not remembering it. </i>. He reached Ghostbur, who smiled and began to climb the stairs, beginning to ramble on as he did. Phil tried not to smile too much. For someone who claimed not to be Wilbur, he really did act like him.</p><p>---</p><p>Phil opened Techno's door, allowing Ghostbur to go in first. The spirits form was all faded and watery, having been in moderate snowfall for the past few minutes. "Hiya, Techno," The ghost greeted cheerfully as he floated on by the hybrid, who looked over curiously.</p><p>"Hey, Ghostbur." He mumbled in reply, looking back down to the book he was reading. Phil figured he was rereading something, as he'd surely read all the books in his little library by now. <i>I should go find some more books for him.</i></p><p>Ghostbur had settled beside the fireplace with a soft hum, his form wavering and slowly correcting itself as he dried off and warmed up. Phil pulled off his jacket and scarf, setting them on a makeshift coatrack for them to dry as well.</p><p>"It's very quiet without Tommy," Ghostbur remarked, unfolding his transparent wings to warm them up. Phil wondered if he could even feel warmth. "Good. He was loud." Technoblade mumbled, ears twitching blankly.</p><p>Ghostbur was quiet for a moment, blinking and turning to Phil, who was leaning against the wall, thinking. "Where'd you go, Phil?" "..What?" "During the battle. Eret told me he noticed you were gone halfway through the battle when I asked if you were okay."</p><p>Phil hesitated. "Well, after getting my wings <i>blown up,</i> Ranboo carried me off to heal me." He explained, reaching up and wrapping his arms around himself. "Ranboo!" Ghostbur exclaimed, jumping to his feet and hovering slightly, floating over to Phil. "Oh, where are they? I'd like to say hi! They were so nice last I remember them. We got lost in the snow one time trying to get here!"</p><p>"Outside, in their house... shack." He turned to look out the window, watching the snow fall. His eyes narrowed, thinking. ".. Hey, Techno, how much snow do you think we'll get tonight?" "If you don't know, Phil, then I don't. And I don't really care." Techno replied, simply. "Why?"</p><p>"Ranboo." Phil pointed out, which made Technoblade look up. "Oh. Snow is water.. well, they have a house-" "-without walls." Phil pressed, tapping his foot softly on the wooden floor, waiting for it to click. Ghostbur understood, his eyes lighting up slightly with alarm and straightened up. "Oh!! Let me go check on them, I'll be back!"</p><p>Phil was about to object, but Ghostbur quickly phased through the wall, flying swiftly through the snow towards the shack.</p><p>---</p><p>Ghostbur paused outside the shack, hovering outside of the gate-door. "Ranboo?" He called, planting his feet on the snowy ground and leaning forward slightly. "Ranboo, are you in there?"</p><p>"...G..Ghostbur?" Ghostbur heard his name, faintly, and he leaned back, peering around one of the beams holding up the roof and over the fence. </p><p>He spotted a familiar hybrid sitting up on their bed, curled in on themselves and huddled under a large blanket. "Oh, Phil wasn't kidding when he said you have no walls!"</p><p>He floated over the fence, standing beside the bed. "Are you okay?" He noticed them trembling, and he leaned forward. "C-Cold, a.. and the.. snow-" They cut themselves off with a whimper as Ghostbur gently touched their arm, jerking it away. </p><p>"..Pull your sleeve up, Ranboo." He ordered softly, and they did, nervously. Ghostbur winced. Ranboo's arm was covered with burns from snow melting on the thin fabric of their suit.</p><p>Ghostbur stepped back, slightly, looking up. "Phil!" He called, gazing out of the unfinished walls. His father was standing on the porch, leaning over the fence to see what was happening. As soon as he heard his name, he hopped over the railing, beginning to hurry over. Ghostbur turned back to Ranboo, who gave a guilty whimper, ears folding back.</p><p>"You're okay, Ranboo!" He reassured them, smiling. "Phil will help. He's smart!" He floated over to the gate and opened it for Phil, who hurried to Ranboo's side, seeing them curled up. "Ranboo, <i>what</i> are you doing out here?"</p><p>Ranboo lowered their gaze wordlessly to their burned arm, and Phil gently grabbed it, holding it up to inspect the damage. "You are not staying out here until we get actual walls on this house." He stated, firmly, letting go.</p><p>"I-- I dont want Technoblade to be annoyed-" Ranboo protested. "What?" "T-Technoblade.." The hybrid flinched as they were pulled to their feet by Phil. Their arm burned- their whole body did, really, besides the white half. "Who cares if he gets all grumpy?" Phil noticed Ranboo shuffle their feet in response, and he sighed. "If he's annoyed, I'll deal with him, okay? Your safety is more important. He probably won't even care that much, he didn't last night, remember?" He paused, seeing the kid's ears twitch sheepishly. <i>Oh. They don't remember,</i> he realized. "He wasn't annoyed, Ranboo." He reassured them, and they nodded reluctantly. </p><p>"Yay! I can stay with you, Ranboo, so you don't need to worry!" Ghostbur cheered, painfully oblivious to the tone of the room. He floated over the fence walls, waiting outside. "..Optimistic, isn't he...?" Ranboo mumbled, giving a small smile when they heard Phil chuckle. "Yeah. Yeah, that's one word to describe him." He replied, quietly, to avoid the ghost's ears.</p><p>He pulled Ranboo to their feet, helping them through their makeshift gate door. Ghostbur floated to the other side of them, planting his feet on the ground and outstretching one of his large wings, shielding Ranboo from the snow. Phil was shocked it worked, hearing the faint and slow sizzles of the melting snow on the ghost's wing. </p><p>They made their way back towards the cabin, Phil having to almost drag Ranboo at first as they could hardly feel their legs. About halfway through they managed to finally walk, speeding up the whole process significantly. </p><p>Ghostbur opened the door for them. "Techno, we have a friend!" He called cheerfully. The larger hybrid looked up, confused, and Phil could feel Ranboo tense through their trembling. <i>He won't yell, I promise,</i> he wanted to say, but decided to keep quiet. </p><p>-</p><p>Technoblade's eyes widened a bit at the sight in front of him. Phil stood in the door way, holding a shaking enderman hybrid up. He was silent as he briefly surveyed the kid's damage. One of their sleeves were pulled up to reveal burn marks, he noted, and their clothes were a bit damp from snow that had gotten into the shack. They looked scared, pressing themselves close to Phil instinctively, and Phil was staring at Techno expectantly.</p><p>"..What? Are you just gonna sit there and stare? Bring them inside." He closed his book, standing up, rolling his eyes at a chuckle from Phil. He pointed to where he was sitting. "There. Closest to the fireplace." He remarked, taking a few steps away to make room for the two. He hardly noticed Ghostbur float by, searching for something. </p><p>What he did notice, however, was Ranboo freezing, almost pulling away from Phil as they were brought closer to the seat. "Ranboo," Phil urged, gently tugging the hybrid's arm. Technoblade's ears twitched. "Kid, it's fine. I was done reading for tonight anyway." He hadn't been, actually, but they had looked so anxious it made him feel almost guilty.</p><p>After Techno's reassurance, they slowly let themselves be led to the chair, sitting down and almost instantly curling in on themselves. Ghostbur handed Phil some bandages, humming softly as he watched the man begin to carefully wrap them around the younger hybrid's arms. Techno noticed them flinch, their arm trembling. <i>I shouldn't have let them go back to their shack just as it started to snow. I completely forgot..</i></p><p>His gaze trailed towards the door, to the makeshift coatrack they had. He walked over, pulling his red cloak off it carefully, making sure it was completely dry before turning back around and making his way back. He ignored a sound of protest from Ranboo, draping it around them carefully. "There." Was all he said, before turning away. He passed Phil, shouldering him when he heard the man whisper "Softie," to him. He bit back a smile when he heard the man laugh, climbing up to his room.</p><p>-</p><p>It had been about an hour. Phil and Techno had gone to sleep by now, and so had Ranboo. Ghostbur looked at the hybrid, who was curled up on the couch, huddled up in Techno's red cloak. The fabric covered their face, and they had stopped trembling. Ghostbur smiled, floating over to and sitting down in a chair, bringing his legs up to his chest, wrapping his wings around himself.</p><p>He hadn't actually forgotten what he wanted to tell Phil. He had wanted to yell at him for blowing up his country. His home. Friend. But after talking to him and finding out he'd lost his other wing, seeing how much he missed Alivebur.. he didn't have the heart or energy to. After all, Alivebur had done the same thing. Phil just finished what his son started. He thought long and hard about Alivebur and his own existence throughout the night, drifting in and out of a sort of sleep-like state.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Don't you miss him, too? [+ announcement]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur has a request.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahaa sorry this took so long?? i had this chapter done for a while actually, apparently, i guess i just forgot? anyway i have something to say regarding the fate of this specific fic. i still wanna write it, but, stick to the end (or skip i dont mind lol) for more of an explanation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Phil, I wanna be brought back to life."</p><p>Phil was outside with Ranboo again, helping them improve their house. Techno was still inside, working on something he'd refuse to tell even Phil about. He nearly fell off the blocks he'd set down to stand on when he heard Ghostbur, who'd just shown up randomly. He'd left a little bit ago. "What?!"</p><p>"I wanna be brought back to life!" He repeated, floating up and hovering in the air beside him, meeting his gaze with an innocent smile. "I- I thought you wanted to be Ghostbur."</p><p>"I did. But, you want Wilbur. So does Tommy, and Tubbo, and Fundy..." Ghostbur's wings fluttered pointlessly as he hovered, gaze trailing down to Ranboo, who was looking up with wide red-and-green eyes. "And I'm sure Ranboo would like to meet him!"</p><p>"Well, it would be nice, but-- if you want to stay, Ghostbur, then-" "No, no. I want everyone to be happy. And if that means bringing Wilbur back, then, so be it!" He turned back to Phil.</p><p>"I went to Bad first, and he did an incantation, but nothing happened.. and I thought Eret might know something then, but, they told me they didn't. And then he mentioned you, and now I'm back here!" He stretched out his wings. "Me? Why?" Phil's eyes furrowed, staring at the spirit. "Well, you killed me! So, maybe you could kill me again!"</p><p>Phil froze, a nervous smile forming on his face. A laugh escaped him, but, it was a shaky, confused one. "Explain...?" He stared at the ghost, who simply smiled. "Well, resurrecting a ghost is basically like killing them." He pointed out. "Ghostbur will be dead and gone, and you'll never speak to him again. He'll pretty much be dead!" Phil didn't like how.. happy, Ghostbur sounded. How friendly his smile was, how his eyes gleamed. It unnerved him.</p><p>"Do you still have the sword you used to kill me?" He pressed, floating closer. Phil reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, just.. upgraded. It's the same one." He spoke slowly, and his heart ached when Ghostbur's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Phil! Let's arrange a date to bring me back!" Ghostbur floated backwards, wings fluttering again in excitement. "You know how to do it, right??"</p><p>Phil paused. He.. had an idea, certainly. He hadn't told anyone how he had spent weeks after the death of Wilbur on how to bring people back, searching through old libraries he found in villages during his travels and wherever he could in the SMP. He had found information, yes, but, surely not enough.. "I've been... researching some stuff, but- I'm nowhere near prepared-" "So you do! Phil knows how to do it!" Ghostbur cheered as he floated back down, looking to Ranboo eagerly. "Ghostbur, I'm nowhere near prepared!" Phil repeated, hopping down off the blocks he'd been using as a ladder.</p><p>"I'll leave you to get everything ready and we'll arrange a date in time-" "Wil, I haven't finished reading the text- it's pretty extensive-!!" He slipped up on the name in his rising frustration, but for once the ghost didn't notice, or care. "How about in four days?"</p><p>The ghost turned to him with the same bright smile, eyes shining eagerly. He looked so excited, and he was so oblivious and naïve and happy-- "Okay. Four days." He couldn't say no.</p><p>Ghostbur giggled happily, beaming. "Alright!" He cheered, backing away. "I'm gonna go tell Eret! He'd like to know, I bet." With that, he turned, flying off towards the portal.</p><p>Phil leaned against the blocks with a groan. "Four days??" He repeated to himself, and he heard Ranboo laugh quietly. "He.. was very adamant." They remarked, placing one of the last few pieces of wood for their walls. "I know! Ugh, he was just like Wilbur. I don't know why he doesn't want to be called 'Wilbur' when he acts exactly like him!" He took off his hat, running his hands through his hair with a heavy sigh.</p><p>"If you want, I can help you get everything," Ranboo offered. Phil thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, no. I can do that. But, you can come with us if you want, when the day comes." Phil forced his frustration down, looking to the hybrid. Their ears perked in surprise, before they avoided eye contact like usual. "Uh.. yeah. Yeah, sure." They smiled. "I'd like to meet Wilbur. I've only really heard.. uh, nice things. Except the blowing up the country part, but, well-" They trailed off. Phil laughed. "No need to worry about that part now, hm?" "No kidding.."</p><p>"I need to go read now, I guess. You'll be okay out here, right?" He raised an eyebrow as he put his hat back on. Ranboo nodded, quickly, watching the man as he put his building materials into a chest for them to use themselves. "Yes! I have an idea what I want to do now, so I can handle it from here. I'll probably make a little farm, too.. thank you, Phil."</p><p>They met his gaze willingly for the first time, despite the moment of hesitation before and how uncomfortable they looked after a few seconds. Phil returned the smile, trying to hide his joy. It felt important, somehow, that the hybrid had felt comfortable enough to look him in the eyes, if only for a moment.</p><p>"No problem," He turned so they wouldn't need to look away. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." He called over his shoulder, heading back to the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>"Techno?" Phil closed the door behind him, seeing the figure of his friend in one of the seats, back turned. One of his ears twitched after he spoke. "Hey, Phil." He replied, simply.</p><p>"I can come in, right? Or are you set on not letting me see your secret?" "Nah. You can see." He watched the hybrid stand and turn, holding up a familiar light blue jacket. "..Tommy's." Phil realized, out loud.</p><p>"Ranboo's." Technoblade corrected, nonchalantly cutting off one of the sleeves. "You trust them enough?" "No. Not yet. But I don't want them to freeze." Techno huffed, sitting back down. "Hopefully by the time it's done they'll actually have proven they're trustworthy. Or at least useful."</p><p>Phil could tell Techno was trying to act like he didnt care for the younger hybrid. He'd done the same for Tommy. But Tommy betrayed him. It's understandable he has little faith in Ranboo..</p><p>"By the time it's done?" "It'll take a bit, Phil. Obviously Tommy's will be no fit, Ranboo's taller than anyone I've met and the kids arms are so... noodle-y. And long." He pointed out, ears twitching. "So I need to edit the coat and pants to actually fit."</p><p>"Did you really need to cut the whole sleeve off?" Phil took his hat off, setting it on the top of a chest. "Probably not, but, it added dramatic effect." Techno pointed out, smirking at the laugh that came from Phil. "Fair enough."</p><p>After a moment of calm silence, Phil's relaxed smile faded. He could see Techno's ears twitching, ever so slightly. He heard him give a quiet hum as he sat up slightly, suddenly turning to him. "Everything okay?" The hybrid asked, glancing to him. "Weren't you helping Ranboo?" He added afterwards, a bit quickly.</p><p>"Yeah, I was. Then uh.. Ghostbur came back.." Phil trailed off. "Ghostbur? He didn't get lost?" Techno asked, sarcastically, but Phil picked up the faint curious concern in his voice. He gave a short, simple laugh. "Yeah.."</p><p>"What did he want..?" Techno pressed further, raising an eyebrow. He had the hybrids full attention now. "He.. said he wants to be brought back."</p><p>The room fell silent again. It felt like even the fireplace had stopped crackling.</p><p>"Brought back?" Techno echoed, breaking the silence with the weary question. "Y..Yeah." Phil nodded, walking over. He watched Techno put down the clothes he was working on editing, reaching over and picking up the book he'd been reading last night. He stood and handed it to Phil, a knowing gleam in his eye as he walked around the chair to stand in front of him.</p><p>Phil stared at the book, heart sinking. One of the few books about resurrection he had. "This is my book." He turned an accusatory glare to Techno, but, it wasn't an angry one. "You were reading it a lot when you settled down here. I was curious." It wasn't a good excuse, both of them knew, but it wasn't like Techno was just going to pretend he hadn't seen.</p><p>"You were reading about it all those nights," Techno continued, and Phil wrapped his arms around the book as if he were hugging it. "Do you want him back?"</p><p>Phil's grip on the book tightened. "More than anything.. More than my wings." He responded, voice softening to a whisper. He felt arms wrap around him and pull him close, Techno sighing softly as he hugged him.</p><p>"Don't you miss him?" Phil asked, squeezing his eye shut. He didn't dare pull away from the hug. He ignored the pain in his back from his healing wing.</p><p>"Of course I do." Techno tightened his grip on Phil ever so slightly. "'Brother's in everything but blood..'" Phil teased weakly, and he heard a huff from Techno. Normally the hybrid would protest. But right now.. he couldn't. Phil guessed he didn't have the heart to.</p><p>Phil didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it felt like a long time. Techno didn't let go until he was sure Phil would be fine. He felt a hand on his shoulder, eyes narrowed. "If you need anything-" "No." Phil brought his own hand up, placing it gently onto Techno's arm, which the hybrid slowly pulled away. "I have to do this myself."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay. so! this fic is older in comparison to my other two, the writing isn't as great and things in the lore .. have VERY clearly changed. so, i wanna rewrite this, just better. it'll be canon divergent, a bit, i think. or a lot. not sure yet! but im not gonna rewrite it right away. im already working on a few things, such as-<br/>- to teach gods (check it out if you havent it's much more interesting!! its also the only published thing on the list haha)<br/>- sbi family au fic where phil, wilbur and techno are humans and tommy... isnt [28 pages of content in google docs, not even close to done. also planned a sequel with ranboo]<br/>- nitw au with sbi and benchtrio [has 3 pages of content, i started today]<br/>- narnia au with benchtrio [25 pages of content, not even close to done]<br/>- sbi. but with wings [,,30 pages of content, i have no idea if im close to done]<br/>i write a LOT. but hopefully it makes up for lack of updates on this one?? so. consider this fic paused, but to teach gods isnt, so, read that its cooler</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!! <br/>ill try to update this as frequent as i can</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>